


Call for me - Shall we... Done masks

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Masks, Royalty, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Phichit got them an invite into the castle of his uncle, but as the King is also visiting that week there is a demand to be fulfilled by both Phichit and Yuri. Yuuri is actually happy he'll be wearing something else. As just looking at his two friends makes him reminisce.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 92 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Still going in order for now.   
> One day, I'll probably end up re-writing this whole AU as a multi chapter fic, just not now. 
> 
> And if you want to ask me about anything, or simply yell at me in my messages, come over to [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) I'll be there. :}

After being dragged through a multitudes of small side streets and crowded squares the small group finally stop at the door of a very small, and in the words of Yuri smelling, little shop. Yuri mumbles something about knowing broom-closets that have more ground space, making Phichit seriously giggle. Inside though, there are things one should never find in a broom closet. All around them are hundreds if not thousands of masks lining the walls. The person sitting on a chair in the middle of the shop stands up to greet them in the typical way the people in The south City seem to address one another. Phichit just rolls with the man calling himself filth and unworthy and other such self-degrading praises, and he had to really explain to the Yuri's that it are actually praises, in the hopes to make Phichit favor him more. 

It takes Phichit some minutes to get the man to understand what they are looking for exactly, but once he does he bustles out through a door in the back and soon comes back with several masks that are far less ornate than the ones all around. He quickly goes over exactly how these are the type of masks the two of them should want and need for going to the castle. In that odd roundabout way Yuuri can determine the man is actually prideful in his work and he leans closer to get a better look at one of the masks. The moment he does that the man practically snaps his back straight to move out of his way. 

Phichit was right about the Prospect garb. No matter how strong the mage was they came near, the moment they realized the strong magic they were feeling came from him, they would freeze up seeing the garb. The fact that Yuri was very adamant in calling him brother all the time, also helped. His fingers move over but do not touch the masks till he feels one he is certain would be perfect for Yuri. He then points at and looks at Phichit. 

"You are right, that one is perfect for that little brother of yours. The carvings will accent his features, without truly revealing them. Together with a headscarf in a color matching his shirts he would be smashing without actually breaking anything." 

Yuri steps up to the one they are discussing and snorts. "It could be worse." 

Yuuri then motions him to try it on for size. Yuri is reluctant but after some persuading, mostly by Yuuri who although he can't speak out is all to willing to be using his mind, he lifts the mask up and holds it in front of his face. The shop keeper holds up a mirror for him to see it in but, he ignores it and instead turns to Yuuri, and after getting a quick nod he tells the shopkeeper they'll take that one for him.

Phichit in the meantime found the one he'll be wearing. And is very pleased, as he hates the standard masks made for this purpose, that it has some lovely little figures carved in it. Yuri says the figures look like stuffed mice, made to look extra fluffy, or badly drawn cats. Phichit states that he would love to have such animals as pets as they look adorable. Before they can get in a deep and, knowing them, long argument Yuuri points out that they will have to be back at Phichit's family mansion relatively soon so if they can please just pay. 

It is then that the whole bartering of the price starts as there are very few places where the prices are apparently set. Instead it is a lot of going back and forth till both seller and buyer agree upon the end price. Except the man is making some odd hand movements and Phichit turns to them.

"He is angry that I want to have the masks as they are, he says that he will need to adjust them to be fitting perfectly and that I should have gotten here sooner as they will never be done before tomorrow. He says he can do it though but only if I pay him twice what they are worth." Phichit grins at Yuuri. "I told him we were taking them and I was only going to pay him half their worth for his impudence." 

Yuuri understands what his friend means and nods. So Phichit takes a few coins from his purse and tosses them on the floor in front of the shop keeper. Before the man can say anything both Yuri as Phichit are holding the masks to their faces and Yuuri is putting his hands over them. There is a light hum and when he pulls his hands back into the garb the masks have formed themselves to fit the faces of his friends perfectly. The shop keeper just stares at them for a second, then he dives down to the coins and goes over several very wordy, and very fake, apologies. Phichit just nods and ushers them out of the shop.

Once in the street both of them hand the mask they were still wearing to Yuuri, who puts them in his bag. They head towards the Mansion after that. Yuuri follows his friends one step behind as that is expected of a person in Prospect garbs. So many rules to uphold, but it gives him a freedom he didn't expect to have after leaving the Capital. 

"I'm glad we got away from all the masks as Yuuri was giving me the itches. Seriously I thought his mind was bad when there were guards, that dagger or the capital involved but I swear, he is lying if he said that all of his thoughts back there were subconscious." Yuri shivers and turns to give Yuuri a quick glare over his shoulder. Followed by him sticking out his tongue.   
"And another thing, that shop keeper was feeling very smug towards you. His thoughts were so very rude I wanted to kick him for you. Not to mention the thoughts he had about Yuuri, till you mentioned the brother part, he was honestly thinking things in the line of having him tied by hands and feet and tossed in the river. As much as I despise the whole Prospect tradition... he would have been hurt if he had been here as just him." 

There is a tremor to Yuri's voice and without thinking about it Yuuri steps forward and has him pulled up against him in a hug. Yuri wraps his legs around Yuuri's waist and hides his face in the crook of his neck. Yuuri puts one hand under his butt to keep him up and places the other over the back of his head mussing his hair. Even if there are visual wet spots on his clothes later on, they all agree never to talk about this moment again. 

Phichit in his princely outfit, Yuuri in his Prospect garb and a clearly emotional kid that just exudes Blood mage is enough for every person that can sense power in one way or another to clear the path for them. This helps them greatly in getting to the part of town that has both the Palace of the Rachan as the mansion of the Pah in it. By the time they arrive it is an hour to lunch and Yuri is fast asleep. 

They are greeted by Phichit's mother who ushers them in, telling them the King had arrived that afternoon at the castle. So it might mean that their planned stay would be cancelled. Yuuri could tell she was all but pleasantly surprised when Phichit informed that he had already been in contact with his uncle, and that he indeed was still invited if he took some traditions in respect. 

"He is demanding you wear a mask!!" She skreeks so loudly Yuri gets startled awake. "Of all the... You are a prince of the Chulanont family and you will be of age this week. To make you wear something designed for children to keep them from being perceived by adults. The audacity." Phichit just laughs.

"I will be off age indeed. A whole two days after the visit has ended, so it is his right as my Uncle and oldest relative to 'protect' my virtue as he sees fit. Plus we all know he wants the King to marry that cow Nisa, so I doubt any of my cousins are not suffering a worse fate. Last I heard he had sent several of my other cousins over to our aunts place, all under the guise of them helping in the preparations for the celebration." Phichit's mother laughs at her son. 

"But to make your guest wear it too, then again he is allowing a Bell Mage into the castle, that alone is out of character." She then turns to them and sticks out her hand. 

It isn't till Phichit looks at him that he understands she is asking for the masks. So he places Yuri on his feet, keeping one arm around him, and takes the masks out of his bag. She looks them over and plants Phichit's mask on his face without him expecting it, making him yelp in the sudden intrusion. She looks at Yuuri while holding the mask in place.

"I hope you are one day safe enough to walk our streets without having to take such precautions. But I am telling you that you insult me if you think you need them in here."

At this and a nod from both Yuri and Phichit he takes of the hood and veil part of the Prospect garb. The look on Phichit mother's face when she looks at him is utter startling. She moves from him to Yuri and back. 

"I'm not going to ask."

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Yuri is 11, Phichit is 15 and Yuuri is 19 in this story.  
> ps all shirts mentioned in this AU are btw alike to medieval Tunic shirts. They are my favorite type of shirts.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
